I'll Be Home for Christmas
by mr-and-mrs-bates
Summary: A modern A/U one shot where John Bates is desperately trying to get home in time for Christmas with his wife and children


_**A/N-I realize I'm late getting this up. It was my attempt at a Christmas themed fic that paid homage to two of my favorite holiday movies. I think I managed to combine them into one. Also I'm dedicating this to the lovely downtoncottage of tumblr (aka Kimmy). It was her birthday on the 29th and I promised to give her a fic for her birthday. Thanks to drstacib, a-lady-to-me, and silly beggar for all their helpful suggestions and edits. I hope you all enjoy and please review.**_

The phone was on its third ring when Anna reached for the phone on the wall. She had an inkling of who it was, but she hadn't had time to check the caller i.d. before answering. Anna had to practically run to reach the phone in time. "Hello," she said a little out of breath.

"Hi, love," a familiar voice greeted her. He could hear their children making some commotion in the background. John knew she had her hands full with two little ones, and hoped he hadn't pulled her away from something important. "It's not too late is it? I'm not interrupting bedtime am I?"

"Of course not. The children don't have school tomorrow due to the snow. I thought I'd let them stay up a little later than usual tonight. We're just eating popcorn and watching Christmas movies. I'll be putting them to bed soon, and then wrapping the last of the gifts I bought today," she reported cheerfully. The muscles in her lower back tightened and she rubbed at them in an effort to lessen the pain, though it wasn't quite the same as one of John's famous massages.

John could detect the tiredness in her voice. He hated being so far away from home, especially in her condition. It wasn't as if she hadn't been pregnant before, but then again he hadn't been away from home this long and she had been younger then. The doctor had warned them there were risks to her carrying a child at her age, but Anna insisted she felt fine, and that there were plenty of people around to keep an eye on her in his absence. Knowing that neither of them had ever been to America, Anna said she didn't want to rob him of such a chance. Her only request was that he enjoy the trip for the both of them and report back to her on everything he saw or experienced since she wasn't able to travel with him.

"How's New York?" she inquired.

"It's um...it's alright," he said, sounding none to interested in talking about New York. Just looking around his empty hotel room right now made him more lonely and homesick than he was before. If he were at home right now he'd be finishing up with the kids' baths and wrestling them into their pajamas before preparing for a bedtime story. He and Anna would be dead tired but they'd still find the energy to make love, or would just spend the next hour cuddling in bed thinking up baby names.

"Just alright? Did you get to see the Empire State Building or the Statue of Liberty? What about Rockefeller Center? Is it snowing?"

"Goodness you are filled with questions today," he said with a chuckle.

"Well you aren't being a very good reporter," she teased.

"I'm sorry, Love. In truth I haven't been out of the office much. And the rest of the time...well I'm just missing you and the kids. It doesn't feel the same exploring the city without you, Jack, and Gracie."

"Charmer."

"I mean it. I've hardly slept since I arrived. I miss you during the night; even if you do hog most of the bed and steal the covers. And in the mornings I keep expecting Gracie to come sneaking in our room and claiming a spot between us."

"I miss you, too," she replied. "I slept in your pajama top this past week. Partly because I no longer fit in my own," Anna said as her hand ran across her growing belly. "But mostly because it still smells of you and it helps me sleep."

"So the wee one is not so wee anymore?" John said in a teasing tone. Though he was sad to have missed some new changes to Anna's body, it secretly (or perhaps not so secretly) thrilled him beyond words. They had trouble enough conceiving Jack before they diagnosed what the reason for their difficulties were. That was seven years ago. They didn't want to waste time becoming pregnant again, but life has other plans. Gracie wouldn't arrive until two years later. They weren't even trying when Anna found out she was pregnant this time around. It came as a shock for them both, but it was a welcome surprise nonetheless.

"No. It appears I no longer fit in my jeans. Not that we didn't see this coming," she said with a lite tone. They started to laugh. Anna caught her reflection in a hallway mirror and glimpsed at her profile. "But the bump seems to have doubled in size, almost overnight."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. I doubt you'll recognize me when you get home," she said jokingly.

"I highly doubt that. I'd know that gorgeous figure anywhere."

"I look like a whale, John. Unless you have a thing for sea creatures on a grand scale, I …"

He quickly cut her off. "My darling, I'd love you however, whatever, whenever."

"You really mean that, don't you?"

"Always."

"Speaking of coming home, when does your flight leave tomorrow?"

"As soon as we finish up the morning meeting," he reported. John and Robert had already been gone for a week chasing an investment opportunity that his partner's brother-in-law, Harold, had suggested. It seemed to be going nowhere, and John had been set against it from the beginning. One reason being that family and business didn't mix. Secondly, it sounded more and more like a ponzi scheme. But most importantly it took John away from his family so close to Christmas. He had never cared much for the holiday until he met Anna. Over the course of their marriage (and with the addition of each of their children) much like the fabled Grinch, his heart had grown two sizes. Each Christmas was more magical than the last, as John and Anna made every effort to give their children the world and keep the idea of Father Christmas alive and well. "I'll be back in plenty of time to see my daughter as the angel in the nativity play on Wednesday."

"I just finished constructing her wings this morning," Anna reported.

"Of course you did, but you didn't have to. She was born to play the part of an angel," he said with genuine sincerity in his voice. Their daughter was the spitting image of her mother and had been a daddy's girl through and through since the moment he laid eyes on her. He pictured her standing on the little stool in their kitchen so that she could reach the counter top. Golden pigtails framing her cherub face and no doubt wearing one of her Disney princess pajama sets. She was getting so big, it was hard to believe their baby girl was four now. Though he supposed she'd always be their baby no matter how old she was.

"Any chance I can speak with our little actress before bed?"

"Yes, one second." Anna managed to pull their daughter away from the television screen. "It's Daddy," Anna whispered.

"Hi, Daddy!" Gracie exclaimed, taking the phone from Anna.

"Hi, sweetheart. How was your day?"

"It was great. My teacher showed us how to make purple by mixing red and blue."

"Wow! Are you being good for Mummy?"

"Yes!"

"That's my girl. You aren't fighting with Jack are you? Remember Mummy needs to relax."

"Only once because he took my dolly this morning," she defended herself.

"I'll have a talk with him."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, princess."

"When are you coming home?"

"I leave tomorrow, but I'll be home late at night," he explained. He could sense her disappointment across the line. "Hey, hey, hey. I'll take you to school the next morning. I promise. And we'll go see Father Christmas on our way home from school, just in time for Christmas."

"Yay!"

John could practically hear her smile through the phone. He couldn't wait to see her in full costume for her play. "Put Jack on the phone."

"Ok," she answered sweetly before shouting into the distance. "Jack! Daddy wants to talk to you!"

"Goodnight, munchkin," he said before she passed the phone over to her brother.

"Good night, Daddy. I love you," she said before blowing kisses into the receiver of the phone.

John thought his heart might melt at the sound of those words. He was then met by the sound of their son, Jack. "Hi, Dad." Long gone were the days of being called 'Daddy'. Well maybe not so long ago, but it didn't make John yearn for those days any less. He could see now why Anna had wanted to keep adding to their brood. Jack was growing like a weed and his voice was beginning to lose that little boy charm.

"Who is this? I called looking for my boy, but you sound too big to be Jack," John said playfully.

"It's me, Dad," Jack replied.

"Are you being good and taking care of your Mummy?"

"Yes."

"And watching out for your sister?"

"Yes," Jack responded with a hint of hesitation.

"And no fighting with her?"

John was met by silence. "Jack, what did I tell you before I left?"

"I need to be the man of the house," Jack grumbled, sounding exasperated.

"That's right. I know she bugs you sometimes, but you need to look out for each other. Your sister only pesters you because she loves spending time with you. You be good to her, and I promise she will always have your back," John said. He realized this conversation would be long forgotten the next time the siblings got into a fight. But he had to hope that at some point his words would sink in. "Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can you do your old man a favor?"

"Yup."

"Give your Mummy and your sister a big hug and kiss for me."

"Yeah."

"Jack?"

"Yes."

"I love you, son."

"I love you too, Daddy."

It had been a minor slip up, but it made John's heart ache. He wouldn't make a big deal about it, in hopes that maybe it would happen again sometime in the near future. "Put Mummy back on the phone."

"Okay."

There was a moment of silence before he heard the hand off of the phone. John overheard a muffled conversation between Anna and Jack.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"It's from Daddy," Jack answered.

There it was again. Anna popped back on the line. "That was very sweet of you," she said warmly.

"What can I say? I always do the classy thing," John responded pleasantly.

"I can't wait for you to come home."

"One more day, sweetheart."

"Don't forget we have the scan for the baby on Wednesday before the play," Anna reminded him.

"Already in my planner. I told Robert I was going to take the day off to adjust to the time difference and spend it with you and the kids. Any predictions?"

"No predictions," she replied. "We already have a healthy boy and girl. As long as this one is healthy that's all I care about."

"So we are keeping it a surprise?"

"Is that alright with you?"

"You ask me as if I have an opinion," he countered with a chuckle.

"You do."

"Honestly, I'm fine with being surprised," John said. "Now you go get those little ones to bed so you can start relaxing. If you were out shopping earlier you should be off your feet right now." He knew it wasn't her first go around with pregnancy, and that somehow put his mind slightly at ease, but Anna had complained of pains that she hadn't experienced before. A trip to the doctor's office a few weeks before had diagnosed them as round ligament pain. Doctor Clarkson had assured them it was normal and just Anna's body adjusting to the baby. But that hadn't made him any less concerned for his wife when he couldn't be there to help her wrangle their two children.

"Yes, sir."

"I mean it."

"I know."

"I love you," John said.

"Same here. Please be careful getting home tomorrow."

"I'll call you before I leave and after I land."

"I can't wait."

* * *

They had been sitting on the tarmac for nearly an hour. John took a look over Robert's shoulder and saw the snow building up outside of the airplane window. It didn't look good, but they weren't making everyone get off the plane so there must be reason to hope that they could still take off. Although, he wasn't feeling very confident about flying in these sort of conditions. John looked at his watch one more and back to the window.

"I hate to say this, John, but it's not looking any better out there. We may be delayed getting home," Robert said.

"Just as long as we are out of here by midnight tonight," John responded. He thought about ordering a drink to calm his nerves before take off, but he had been sober for well over ten years and he wasn't about to start now.

"You'll still make it home in time for Christmas," Robert replied.

John was mildly irritated, he knew it wasn't Robert's fault they were running late. But it was Robert's idea to go on this trip so close to Christmas, and now there was a chance he would miss Anna's appointment and the play. "You don't understand, I have to make it out of here today. Grace is set to be an angel in her school play and I'll never forgive myself if I miss it."

"Oh. Well, you've still got several hours. Let's not be all doom and gloom just yet," Robert said with a half smile.

John rolled his eyes. His old comrade in arms and boss may have three daughters, but the business had always come before family. A virtue Robert had inherited from his mother and father. John was determined not to be that way.

Just then the pilot came on over the PA system, "Folks, it's not looking good out here for take off. Our wings keep freezing and we haven't seen any let up from this storm. If it doesn't clear up in a half hour we will have to deplane."

A collective grumble of displeasure began to travel throughout the cabin of the plane. John and Robert were not immune to it; they were equally displeased. With time closing in on him, John had to start formulating a plan and coming up with other alternatives to get himself home as soon as possible. He spotted one of the flight attendants making her way up the aisle to offer the passengers snacks and drinks. "Excuse me," John said kindly hoping to get an honest answer from her.

She stopped to address him, "Yes. Can I help you?"

John saw her name tag and thought it might go a little further in addressing her by name. "Ivy, I know I'm probably not telling you anything you haven't already heard, but I have to make it home tonight. If we have to deplane, what are my odds of being able to get out of here?"

The flight attendant with dark hair and fair skin looked out the window of the plane and offered him a sympathetic smile. "We'll be lucky if we get out of here tonight, but I don't think it likely."

"Any suggestions?"

"Lots of folks will wait around for the plane to take off again, but once things get going again the runways will be backed up for hours. You may have better luck flying out of a different airport nearby or even a different airline. The private planes sometimes still continue to fly out."

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "Hopefully it won't come to that."

An hour later John found himself standing in line to speak with the ticket agent along with countless others about alternatives for getting home. He had thought about calling Anna but he didn't want to do that until he had something concrete to offer her as to when he might arrive. John mentally counted how many people were still ahead of him in line. Close to twenty. He grimaced and resigned himself to the possibility that he would not make it back in time for Gracie's play. She would be crushed and he was bitterly disappointed.

Robert came rushing back towards John from a crowd of people. "Ok I have good news and bad news."

"Give me the bad news first."

"The flights are most likely grounded until tomorrow afternoon."

"You're sure?"

"I have it on good authority from a pilot that I met in the food court."

"And the good news?"

"I made friends with said pilot and he runs a charter flight service. He says we can take the jump seats for the first flight out with him to Scotland."

"Scotland?"

"Look it's the closest I can get us to London. Even if the weather clears up you heard the flight attendant, the runways will be a nightmare."

"And how is his plane any different?"

"Private planes are smaller. They use different runways."

"Is it safe?" John asked. He was desperate to get home of course, but flying in a smaller plane wasn't all too appealing to him.

"Of course it's safe. Now listen we are going because we have to get you home in time for Christmas."

"Can't he just fly us to London?"

"No, he's not going that way. He has clients he has to take to Scotland."

"Well what about when we get to Scotland then what's the plan?"

"We rent a car, it's only a ten hour drive." Somehow Robert still managed to stay positive for the both of them, perhaps because he felt guilty for his old friend. John tried to appreciate it was Robert's way of making amends.

"Alright, Scotland it is," John said unenthusiastically.

* * *

John was in a shared hotel room with Robert as they awaited the weather to clear up and fly out to Scotland. It killed him a little that he'd have to break the news to his baby girl he would not be there to see her first performance. As soon as he heard Robert turn on the shower John set about calling Anna. The phone rang twice before the receiver was picked up and John was surprised to hear Gracie answer the phone, "Bates residence. Gracie speaking."

John felt a lump form in his throat. Tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. "Hi sweetheart," John said as he tried to get his emotions in check.

"Hi Daddy!" Grace replied enthusiastically with a gruff voice.

"What are you doing answering the phone?"

She coughed and then began to speak again, "Mummy said I could." Grace coughed again. He could hear Anna asking her who it was. She confirmed it was 'Daddy' and went about talking to John.

"You sound sick," John noted.

"Mummy said I had a fever this morning."

"Oh dear. I'm sorry to hear that little love. I'm sure Mummy is taking extra special care of you though."

"Yes. She made me 'feel better' soup."

"That sounds delicious. You'll have to save Daddy some."

"I will. You can have some with me tonight when you get home," she offered sweetly. Bless her heart. Grace was so much like her mother that it made his heart swell with pride whenever she spoke.

"Maybe later sweetheart. Daddy's plane got stuck in the snow and he's running a little late."

"Can we still go see Father Christmas?"

"I'll do my very best. If Daddy can't take you, Mummy and Jack will take you."

Grace sounded as if she was on the verge of tears. "Jack says he doesn't want to go see Father Christmas now," she moaned.

"What? Put Mummy on the phone."

"Okay."

"Don't cry, Gracie. Daddy will talk to Mummy and find out what's wrong with Jack." John pinched at the bridge of his nose and removed his reading glasses. "I love you." His voice echoed across the line, a poignant reminder of how far he was from home.

"Here Mummy," Gracie said sounding defeated as she coughed in the background.

"John?" Anna looked towards the clock, having lost all track of time, it was too early for his flight to have arrived. Perhaps he missed it. For a moment, panic settled in her stomach as she considered that something bad might have happened to her husband. Unconsciously her hand rested against her belly as she waited to hear his voice. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I promise." His concern lay with her at that moment. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm good. Tired," she added. Her hand held her steady against the countertop of their kitchen to ease the pain in her back. Judging by John's silence he was brooding about the cause of her tiredness. "It's to be expected. Nothing out of the ordinary. And we have my scan tomorrow to assure that everything is developing as it should for the baby."

It brought a smile to his face, when he stopped to reminisce that years ago he never him saw himself as a father; let alone a father to three. In fact, he had never pictured himself married to someone like Anna. After a failed marriage to his first wife, John had resolved himself to a life of solitude. His darling Anna was an unexpected surprise, but a welcome one. Though he tried to rebuff her, insisting she would do better loving someone else, she convinced him that no one could love her better than he could. Everyday he thanked God for her. He dare not imagine what a life without her or their glorious children would be like.

"Actually, that's why I called… The weather out here is horrible. All the flights are grounded. Were going to try to get out on a private plane tomorrow, but we'll be rerouted to Scotland. I'll have to figure out some other way home from there once I land," he explained.

"Any chance you'll be able to make it home in time for Gracie's play?"

"I'm going to try. You know I'll be there if I can."

"Of course," Anna responded. John had been nothing short of a doting father since the moment their children had come into existence.

"Promise to record it and take lots of pictures."

"You know I will." She knew John would move heaven and earth to be there on time. Knowing that, gave her reason to hope. "I guess I should reschedule my scan for some time after Christmas then."

"Absolutely not," John spoke with determination.

"But I wanted you to go with me."

"Anna, I don't want to hold off on my account. You've still been having pains, and I just want to be sure everything is as it should be for you and our baby."

She'd miss him off course, but he had a point. "I won't pretend I'm not disappointed, but I understand." Anna smiled when she felt what she assumed was a foot jabbing into her rib. "I'm just glad you're safe, and I hope you can make it home soon," she said.

"You'll be fine managing the children on your own?" He hated not being there, especially if it meant her having to navigate the icy roads and sidewalks in her condition.

"I'll have to be," she replied. "I'm tougher than I look Mr. Bates, I can assure you."

"I don't doubt that." Still he worried. "Maybe Mrs. Hughes or Mary can come by the house to give you some relief," he suggested.

"I'd hate to be a bother to either of them this close to the holidays."

"You're probably right, but it couldn't hurt to ask.".

She succeeded to his request.

"Grace mentioned Jack didn't want to see Father Christmas…"

"Oh yes, that. He came home in quite the mood after spending the day with Charlie Bryant. You remember Ethel's boy? Anyway…" she stopped to check that neither of the children were in east shot. "I guess he told Jack there was no Father Christmas. He came home in tears and hasn't left his room since. Right now I'm just trying to keep Gracie occupied, I don't need Jack spoiling Christmas for her too."

John supposed it was only a matter of time. Jack was six now and most children stopped believing around eight years old. Still, John had hoped they could keep him a little boy a little longer and preserve that bit of Christmas magic for him. "I'm sorry, love. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"I don't think it will do much good. Especially since he'll be upset to know you won't be home tonight."

"Will you tell him 'goodnight' for me?"

"I will."

"You have sweet dreams my darling," he instructed gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Jack?" Anna called out softly as she pushed her way into the little boy's room. Jack was laying on his bed, wiping at his eyes when he rolled, turning his back on his mother. Sometimes Anna had to wonder if this was how her own husband had been as a child. She had come prepared with a small plate of cookies. "Do you want to talk about it?

"No," he muttered.

"Would you like a snack?" Anna offered as she sat on his bed, seeing the plate on the bedside table.

"No," he was standing his ground.

Anna reached for a cookie and took a bite, "They're really good. I made your favorite; chocolate with marshmallows."

Jack eyed the cookie momentarily. "I'm sorry, Mummy, but no thank you."

Anna set her cookie down and pulled Jack into her arms, "Come here, sweetheart." She scratched his back gently and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. He let out a content sigh before his hazel eyes met hers. Anna pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You know, Jack, just because someone said Father Christmas wasn't real, doesn't make it so." She pushed his hair back and squeezed him tightly.

"If he's real, then wouldn't he let Daddy come home?"

Anna's face fell at his rebuttal. Clearly Jack had overheard that his Daddy wouldn't be home as planned.

"Daddy is coming sweetheart, I promise."

"But not in time for Gracie's play," he was quick to point out.

"I don't think so, but he's going to try his hardest."

"And what about Christmas?"

"I don't know, Jack. But I know this, if anyone can make a Christmas miracle happen, it's your Daddy," she said before kissing his cheek. Jack gave her a sideways smile, not much different from the one John made when he was skeptical.

"As for Father Christmas, believing is seeing." Jack worked his head to the side in confusion. "If you want Father Christmas to be real, he will be. Do you understand?"

He nodded his head in agreement.

Anna rose from her spot on the bed so she could check on Gracie. "I'll just take these since you don't want them," she said, motioning towards the plate of cookies.

"Actually, can you leave them here?"

"Oh?"

"In case I get hungry."

"Of course."

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Mummy."

Anna closed his door and left it slightly cracked. Once she was out in the hallway she could overhear Jack talking softly.

"I know I don't really believe in you right now, but I need my Daddy home for Christmas. I don't care if I get nothing else for Christmas from you as long as he's there. My Mummy and Gracie would really love it. Well, me too."

For the first time in nearly thirty years Anna found herself believing in Father Christmas in hopes that he could bring John home for them.

* * *

The flight out to Scotland had been delayed for take off a little longer than expected. With slumped shoulders and a fallen face, John realized he would not be making it to his daughter's play. John called Anna before take off, but she hadn't answered the phone. He tried not to worry too much about it, coming to the conclusion that she was probably overwhelmed with their children or finishing up with her doctor's appointment. He prayed that everything went well and that Gracie would be able to understand his absence. Once their flight had landed in Scotland, John and Robert proceeded to the nearest train station in hopes of catching a ride to London. It turned out they only had tickets available for the overnight train, this would take another thirteen hours. They were now cutting it close to not making it home in time for Christmas.

"Sorry, John. I checked with the rental car company and everything is gone right now."

"You've got to be joking," John said as he continued to stand in line waiting for the train ticket agent to get to him.

"Wish I was. It's the holidays though I suppose that is to be expected," Robert said.

"Right, but I'm not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be home. This is why I didn't want to come on this damn trip to begin with," John said as he kicked a nearby trashcan with his good leg.

"I can't miss Gracie's play and Christmas morning with my kids, Rob."

"I'm really sorry, mate. Truly, I am. I wish it hadn't gone this way," Robert said apologetically.

When the ticket agent waved them forward Robert offered to pay, feeling horrible for the predicament he had placed John in. "Take a seat. Go give your knee a rest," Robert instructed his old friend.

"I think I'll take a walk instead, my knee is cramping up from sitting on the flight for so long. Besides I need to give Anna a call."

"Best of luck."

John lugged his bag over to a nearby bench and turned his phone on. There wasn't much battery life left and he wasn't sure how well he'd be able to charge it once on the train. The phone rang and Anna didn't answer. A quick look at his watch told him she was already at the play, the curtains just getting ready to drop. When the phone went to voicemail his voice was choked with emotions.

"Hi, love. It's me. It's just after eight at night and we landed in Edinburgh about a half hour ago. I'm trying to get back home to you as quickly as I can. Robert and I are about to buy tickets for the sleeper train. I should arrive sometime early in the morning tomorrow and then I'll have to find a rental car or cab to take me the rest of the way." His phone gave off a warning beep letting him know he was down to 15% battery. "Anna my phone is dying. Give the kids a big hug and kiss from me. Tell Gracie I'll make it up to her somehow. I'll give you a call as soon as I can. I love you, my darling...so, so much. I can't wait to see you again tomorrow."

John hung up the phone, trying to conserve the battery life. He stared at the photo on the background of his screen. It was one of he and Anna with the children at Brighton Beach this past summer, before the children went back to school. Unbeknownst to them at the time, Anna would become pregnant with their third child on that trip. He smiled fondly at the memory. John was so consumed by his thoughts he hadn't even heard Robert approaching him on the train platform.

Robert walked over to him, "How did it go?"

"Couldn't reach her."

"Maybe it's for the best. Might just upset the kids more to hear from you right before the play. Besides she said she'd film it for you, she can't exactly answer the phone right now."

"That's true." John tried not to dwell on it too much. "When does our train leave?"

"Next train will be leaving in an hour. Want to grab some decent food before we leave?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

"Mummy?" Jack asked as he lightly tugged on Anna's skirt.

"One moment, Jack." Anna was a bit preoccupied with the camera, making sure she set it up correctly so she could capture every moment in John's absence. She hated that she missed his phone call earlier, but she wasn't naive. Anna had accepted that John wouldn't be making it in time and while their daughter was disappointed at first, Gracie seemed to have gotten over it faster than Anna had. She convinced herself that there would be plenty more plays and thankfully this wasn't her first, so John hadn't completely missed out on a milestone moment. Still she yearned for him to be here. Her mother and father, Nora and James, were sat beside Jack, reading their programs. John's mother, Margaret, sat on her other side. Mary arrived to show her vote of support for her god daughter as did Gwen and her husband. While she was grateful for their presence it only made John's absence all the more noticeable.

"Mummy?" Jack pleaded for her attention once more.

"What, love? Mummy is busy."

"When can we go home?"

"We just got here, Jack. We need to watch Gracie's play now."

"Jack," Margaret said, addressing her grandson in a sweet tone. "Don't you want to watch the play? They are going to have a part in here about Father Christmas."

"I don't care about Father Christmas, he's not even real," Jack protested loudly.

"Jack!" Nora nearly shouted.

The house lights were still up so Anna knew the show was nowhere near ready to start. She handed the camera over to Mary and asked her to record it in case she wasn't back in time.

"Come with me," she said to Jack in a brisk tone. Her hand reached out for his and encouraged him to go out into the lobby of the auditorium.

The boy let out an exasperated puff of air, realizing he had pushed his mother's patience to the brink.

When they were out of earshot of anyone that could hear them, Anna knelt down as far as her growing body would allow to address her son at eye level. "Jack, I know this has been a hard few days for you while your Dad has been gone. And I know you are upset that he didn't make it home in time to take you to see Father Christmas like he promised…"

"I don't care about that anymore," Jack cut her off.

Anna was trying her best to be patient with her eldest right now. "Jack, I know you don't believe in him anymore, but you have to stop saying out loud that he isn't real. You are going to ruin Christmas for other boys and girls who still believe. And if you say it around your sister I will take back every one of your presents under the tree and you'll get nothing but underwear and socks. Do you understand me?"

It was the most upset he had ever seen his mother get with him. "Yes, Mummy," he grumbled. She took Jack's hand and led him back to their seats. Although she meant every word she said, Anna could never stay cross with one of her babies for very long. And so just before the curtain rose and the show began she leaned over to Jack and whispered she was sorry and that she missed Daddy too. Her kind words brought a smile back to the boy's face and he repeated her words as he apologized back for his behavior.

* * *

Christmas Eve

Christmas carols were playing in the background, there was a roaring fire, and the smell of Christmas cookies hung heavy in the air along with the scent of pine from their tree. The house was bustling now that the grandparents had arrived. Anna sister, Laura was meant to be there with her husband but it seemed they had also had difficulties making their flight in. As she stared out the window at the snow (which seemed to be falling harder now) Anna had to wonder if John would make it home at all for Christmas. "Where are you, John?" she whispered quietly to herself. She felt a powerful kick as if he or she was reminding her that there were other things that still required her attention right now. Anna rubbed her belly gently and it seemed to settle the new life forming inside her.

"Anna, dear, is there anything I can help you with?" her mother asked kindly.

"No, it's all nearly done," Anna reported as she placed the last of her dishes into the oven.

"Well can I at least take over? You shouldn't be overworking yourself. You need to give your body and that baby a rest."

Anna knew she should listen. In truth her feet and ankles were practically screaming in pain. But keeping busy in the kitchen seemed to be the only thing stopping her from crying that her husband still wasn't home. And here she had made all of John's favorite dishes in hopes that he would be home in time to eat them. "Believe me, you are doing me a big favor by keeping the children occupied right now."

"John would want you to take care of yourself," her mother reminded her.

That did it. The dam had broken and tears came cascading down her cheeks faster than she could grab a tissue.

"Oh dear, I didn't mean to…" her mother began to say as she came rushing to Anna's side.

"I know you didn't. And it's not your fault, I'm sure it's just my hormones running away with me. I just wish he was here," Anna said as she sobbed quietly, not wanting to alarm the children.

Her mother handed her an embroidered handkerchief from her purse and smoothed Anna's hair back in place.

"I haven't heard from him since yesterday. I just worry. The weather is horrible outside and I know it won't do his leg any good."

Her mother rubbed soothing circles into her back, "There, there. You said Robert was with him. I'm sure he's keeping an eye out on John. Maybe John's battery on his phone died."

"You think?" Anna asked, her voice wavering with uncertainty.

"I'm sure of it. He'll be home in no time. And for now you have us to keep you and the little ones company."

Anna chuckled through her tear filled eyes.

"What's the matter with Mummy?" Gracie asked as she popped into the kitchen undetected.

"She's fine, love."

"But she's crying," Gracie noted, her voice becoming more concerned. This drew Jack's attention from his game of checkers with John's mother.

"Mummy has just been chopping up onions and they made her cry a little bit. Everything is alright," Nora said as she began to pick up Gracie. "What do you say we go start picking out what present you want to open first with Grandpa?"

"Okay," the little girl replied cheerfully.

Jack stared at Anna, still not fully convinced about the reason for his mother's tears. He excused himself to go give his mother a hug, his arms stretching as far as her expanding waist would allow. Jack hugged her tightly and smiled up at her with those eyes-like his father's of course, and those dimples that Anna had always said would drive the girls wild. "Mum...it's okay. Dad will be home tonight." He sounded so sure and optimistic, he sounded like her and she had never been more proud of her boy and the way he had taken care of her while John was away. Her husband would be too, whenever he returned home. "Mum, will you play a round of checkers with me when I'm finished with Nan?" Bless him. He knew she was rubbish at the game, but still Jack was trying to keep her distracted from missing John. She couldn't have asked for a more devoted son.

"Sure, I'll be right there. Go run along and tell your grandparents dinner's nearly ready. Then go help your sister wash her hands, hmm?"

"I will." Before he ran off, Anna gave him a gentle pat on the bottom. She couldn't help but smile as he burst into the other room announcing food was almost ready, followed by her father saying, "Good, your Grandma hasn't let me eat since breakfast." Anna dabbed at her eyes as she checked the oven and stove top once more, adding a dash of salt and pepper where needed before covering the pots with lids and adjusting the stove to simmer

Anna had just arrived in the living room to tell them it would be ten more minutes when her mother-in-law had requested Gracie to sing the song from her play the previous night. She watched from the edge of the living room door, captivated by the sound of her little girl's flawless voice. Of course, Anna supposed she was biased. Still she was rooted to the spot listening to Gracie's rendition of 'O Come All Ye Faithful' and she felt the tears building in her eyes once more. Only this time, Anna could have sworn she smelled the scent of John's cologne fill her sense. A warmth filled her heart and seemed to envelope her, as if he were standing right beside her. Suddenly she could hear his voice upon her. "Happy Christmas," came a low, familiar rumble. She closed her eyes for a second, hoping (praying) that it was in fact him and not some figment of her imagination. Her chest tightened with excitement and anticipation. Let it be real. Let it be John she prayed to herself.

* * *

John had never been a believer in higher power (or anything really), but somehow he managed to make it back in time. He was finally here. He was home. The soft glow of Christmas lights and their tree sat in front of the bay window. And just beyond his front door he was sure Anna had cooked all of his favorite holiday dishes, and that his children were pestering their grandparents as to when they could open their gifts, and where Daddy was. John was so grateful to be here, he wasn't about to waste a second more away from all those wonderful faces.

He walked in undetected and set his bag down. John closed the door behind him quietly and was surprised he couldn't hear the sounds of his children laughing or his in laws playfully arguing. Instead, he heard the sound of singing coming from the sitting room. Not just any singing though, it was the sound of his baby girl and her melodious voice instantly brought tears to his eyes. John followed the sound of her voice and as he turned the corner he saw Anna standing there with her back to him. She looked just as radiant as he remembered her and smelled of sweet perfume. Her golden hair cascaded down her back, and she was wearing an adorable Christmas jumper that stretched tightly around her middle. Just then his mother spotted him out of the corner of her eye and he quickly raised his finger to his lips to silence her. He stepped closer behind Anna and leaned in to whisper "Happy Christmas."

She turned to face him, her eyes lit up and the smile on her face blossomed more and more with every passing second. Anna stood there speechless unable to comprehend how he had done it. He looked tired but his eyes spoke of nothing but elation and relief at the sight of her and the thought of being home. His hair was lightly dusted with new fallen snow; the rising temperature in the house caused it to melt and made his hair appear wet. But what took her completely by surprise was the way he was dressed. Somehow her husband had managed to acquire a suit that made him appear like Father Christmas, minus the beard.

Sensing she was about to speak, John placed a finger to his lips once more, wanting just a few seconds with his wife before he was bombarded by his children. He tenderly clasped her hand in his and lead her back into the foyer of their home to steal away for a moment. John stopped to admire her beauty for a few seconds longer.

"But how'd you..."

John shushed her in a gentle tone and his hand lightly squeezed her fingers providing the reassurance she needed. He was well and he was here. Her breath hitched in her throat as she tried to push aside every dark thought she'd had over the past day as she wondered where he was and if he was alright.

"I'll explain everything else later," he spoke in a raspy timbre, "but for now let's just have a very happy Christmas."

Anna still had so many questions she needed answered, but it didn't seem to matter now. She was overcome with joy and grinning from ear to ear as she nodded in agreement. Her small hand disappeared within his own, the cool metal of his wedding ring pressing against her palm. Her hand rest against his upper arm to steady him as he turned to put his cane on the railing of the stairs. They shared a smile and slow kiss, before John swept her off her feet and hugged her fiercely. Her tiny feet hovering a foot above the ground as he peppered her face with kisses and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oh how I have missed you my darling," he rumbled into her ear.

She prodded him to set her back down, not wanting him to hurt his knee any more than it already was. He eased her back down as requested, but he still kept his hold on her. "Same here," she said wistfully, "we all have." Anna couldn't resist, she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him once more. Her warm lips brought feeling back to his cold cheeks as her hands settled at the base of his neck. "You better go say hello to our children. They have spoken of nothing but you for the past week."

"I will, but I suppose I should start with this one first," John responded as his eyes looked down and settled on her very noticeable bump she was now sporting. She smiled back at him and took his hand, guiding it to the place on her belly where she was feeling the most activity. John's eyes were brimming with happy tears, those early moments of contact with his children before he had been able to set eyes on them should never fail to take his breath away, and this time was no exception. His hand caressed the swell of her abdomen lovingly as he whispered loud enough for her to hear, "Happy Christmas, little one."

"I'm so happy you're home," she said in a voice full of emotion.

John brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles before leading Anna into the sitting room to see Gracie finish her song. As soon as his radiant little girl set eyes on John, she hurled herself towards him and threw her arms around his good leg. "Daddy!"

"Happy Christmas, my angel," John said as he hoisted her in the air. She wore a lovely green Christmas dress that made her blue eyes pop more than usual. Her hair was done up in pigtails, and he tugged on one lightly as he kissed her forehead.

Jack had been equally surprised by the arrival of his father, but had stood back to allow his father a chance to greet his baby sister. He looked so much like John as he waited with his hands in his pocket taking in his father's appearance. "Why are you wearing that?" Jack asked. He had not told anyone of his agreement with Father Christmas.

John set Gracie down, giving his knee some relief. "Well your uncle Robert and I were having some trouble getting home. We had to take a plane and a train. Our train got stuck on the tracks due to snow and while we were trying to find a cab or rental car and our luggage was stolen. I lost my phone and my clothes, including my jacket." Now Anna understood why she hadn't heard from him. "Thankfully I still had my wallet on me. Robert and I saw Father Christmas walking by the train station. He offered me his coat when he saw I was going to catch cold outside. The man asked where we were from and how come we weren't with our families on Christmas. I told him and he offered to give us a lift home." John left out that the man had just walked out of a department store after working a very long shift. He also left out that they had traveled home in the man's car and not a sleigh but he supposed a little omission wouldn't hurt.

"Father Christmas brought you home?" Jack asked. His features lit up at the prospect that his wish had come true and that Father Christmas was in fact real.

"He did. Even told me what a good boy you were being and that you took very good care of your Mum. He said you deserved a gift that was meant for a big boy."

Jack was speechless. He waited for his father to unveil the gift that Father Christmas deemed fit for him.

John reached into his pocket and pulled out his Father's pocket watch that had been engraved with his initials. "I was going to wait until you were a little older, but I think you are ready to have this now." John let the watch dangle from the chain and held it out for Jack to take. There were tears in all the adults eyes; especially Margaret's. Her son had become all she had ever hoped he would be as a parent.

Jack took the watch from his father and turned it over in his tiny hands to admire it. His fingers running across the intricate designs engraved into the metal. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome," John said as he stooped down to hug his eldest child.

"Can we open our presents from Grandma and Grandpa now that you are home, Daddy?" Gracie asked.

"Of course we can, princess. But first, I need to hear your Christmas solo at least three times, starting now," John said. As she ran up to the front of the sitting room preparing to give her performance, he hugged his in-laws and took a seat between his mother and Anna on the couch.

"Merry Christmas, Johnny. I'm so happy to have you home," Margaret said as she hugged her son tightly.

"Me too, Mum. Me too."

* * *

After their bellies had been stuffed, the presents opened, and the children were put to bed John treated himself to a well deserved hot shower. His knee would be aching for the next week from being jammed in the plane and then the train for so long, but he would gladly tolerate it again to share Christmas with his family. John shaved his face, threw on some aftershave, brushed his teeth, and towel dried his hair before slipping into his pajamas. Oh to be home and back in his comfy clothes. He exited the bathroom to find his lovely wife sprawled out on the bed in her nightgown with her hair plaited. John would never tire of such a sight, and not for the first time in his life, thanked God for bringing this wonderful woman into his life. Anna was deep in thought as she glanced through a baby name book, but stopped to look up when she heard the light to the bathroom click off. "Feel better?" she asked.

"Much," he replied with genuine relief. "I realize I shared a barrack with him back in our military days, and I love the man like a brother. But if it is at all possible, I would very much like to avoid having to be roommates with Robert Crawley ever again," John said with a chuckle.

"He's not that bad is he?"

"Let's just say I've become very accustomed to sharing a room with you, and only you," he clarified. "You are so much cleaner and smell nicer. I'm not sure how Cora puts up with him leaving his clothes strewn about the room."

"Probably the same way I do," she teased.

John rolled his eyes, knowing he really wasn't that bad. He joined her in bed without further prompting and let out a sigh of contentment as he pulled the sheets up over him. Anna set her book on the side table and scooted over to lean her head against John's chest as he wrapped his arm behind her, pulling her as close as her frame would allow.

"Have you settled on any baby names?" he asked, his head gesturing back towards the book.

"Not settled, no. Just throwing a few around."

"I'm sorry. I didn't even get a chance to ask you how your scan went."

Anna's hand was drawing lazy circles on his chest. She was eyeing his blue striped pajamas that looked rather worn; she had bought him a new pair for Christmas, but he insisted they were too stiff and he prefered his old ones. "It went very well."

"Still having pains?" he asked with concern.

"Off and on, but the doctor said it's normal."

John wasn't thrilled with that answer, but he supposed it was better than hearing they weren't normal. He'd rather she had no pains at all. "Did you decide on whether or not we are going to be surprised by the gender this time around?" he asked. In the past she had initially said she wanted to be surprised, but curiosity would get the better of her and she usually couldn't hold out for long. Eventually she'd give in.

"I held off. I still want to keep an air of mystery about the matter," she said with a smile.

"Well, well, well. Look at you. Holding off? You're just full of surprises today," he marvelled at her. John ran his hand across her belly and felt Anna's eyes upon him. The mood suddenly turned serious and she grew very quiet instead of giggling at his remark or gently elbowing him in the side.

"Yes, I'm full of surprises," she said in an even tone, but there was a hint of nervousness about the way she had said it.

His eyes met hers and John felt like this was going to be one of those life changing moments settling upon him. "Anna?"

"Next year it won't just be the five of us celebrating Christmas," she said with a smirk.

John wasn't sure what she meant, though he did have his suspicions. "No?"

"Nope," she replied with a brighter smile to ease his worries. After all the heartache they had endured in the early years of their marriage, thinking there would be no children at all. Only to find out they would be blessed four times over. "There will be six of us."

"Six? You mean we...there's two?"

"Mhmm, one for me and one for you," she responded to his inquiry.

"Two?" It was all he could seem to focus on right now.

"Yes, John."

"Are you having a laugh?"

"No. I'm being completely serious." Anna reached for the copy of the sonogram photo in the drawer of her bedside table. She rolled back towards him and handed it to him.

John simply stared at the photo in his hands. There was no doubt about it. Two faces, four arms, and four legs. On the corner of the sonogram photo it stated "Baby Bates A and Baby Bates B". John stared back at his amazing wife and felt himself falling in love with her all over again.

"You're alright with this, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm alright with this. Anna, we're having twins. We went from thinking it would always just be the two of us...which I would have been more than pleased with," he said. The two of them shared a smile as his hand reached out for her belly. "And then you gave me Jack and Gracie. I couldn't be more besotted with them, and now you're telling me two more are on their way."

Anna bit down on her bottom lip nervously and shook her head in agreement. The man she had loved from the moment they met, her best friend, her greatest love, and the father of her children looked over the moon. He had always been so much more to her and now as she stared back at him she knew why she had chosen him as her husband.

"It's going to be a lot of work, but I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

"Really?"

"Really," he replied.

"You aren't just saying that to make me feel better are you?"

John kissed her passionately before kissing her belly twice. "I've never been prouder, nor loved you more than I do right now in this moment."

Anna reached for his face and pushed his loose lock of hair from his eye line and smiled at him lovingly.

Just then a thought dawned on him and he hated to ruin the moment with his doubts and fears. "And the babies…" God. Babies. He wasn't sure he'd ever fully wrap his head around that. John Bates, father of four. Had someone told him that fifteen years ago he would have laughed in their face and called them soft in the head. "They are both alright?"

"The doctor explained that's why I had the pains so early on in the pregnancy. But we have two very healthy babies on the way."

"Oh my darling," John exclaimed as he sat up to kiss her properly. "This is by far the best Christmas present I have ever received."

"Well, I didn't do it all on my own," she reminded him.

"And you're fine? There's no reason to be alarmed this go around?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary for a woman my age carrying twins. Dr. Clarkson didn't see any reason to think I couldn't deliver a healthy set of twins. I'll just have to take it easy sooner than I did with Jack and Gracie."

"Well then I'll be sure to ease the burden for you. If there's anything I can do you just let me know. I won't have you running yourself ragged, Anna." A million possible scenarios were running through his head and John was trying to be proactive and protect her from harm.

"John?"

"Hmmm."

"The doctor said I need to take it easy, that includes stress too," Anna said as she caressed his cheek. "Let's just enjoy the moment. Stop brooding," she scolded him playfully.

His features softened at the tone of her voice. Then another thought embedded itself in his brain, but it was a joyous one. "Have you thought of how we'll tell the children?"

"I was thinking we could tell them tomorrow morning when they open their gifts from us. I just wanted to share this moment with you, and only you. I wanted it to be our secret for a little longer."

"I rather like the sound of that," he said before cupping her cheek and letting his lips mold with hers.

"Happy Christmas," she said between kisses. Her lips filled with more love and devotion than they ever had been before. Part of it was the fact that she'd missed him dreadfully, the other part of it was her hormones. But Anna was fairly certain the amorous feeling that was building in the pit of her stomach was simply because she loved this man madly. She couldn't help but be ecstatic at the prospect of carrying his children again. They were truly blessed. This year and next were shaping up to be the very best of Christmases.


End file.
